Raiden VS Genos
Raiden VS Genos is the fourth battle of Season 1 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Raiden from Metal Gear and Genos from One Punch Man Description Clash of the cyborgs! Will the Demon Cyborg snare the win, or will Raiden's High-Frequency Blade hack him apart? Battle Random city, 12:00 PM Raiden was on a mission. A mission to find and take out the hero known as Metal Knight, who was seen as suspicious. A silver robot fired a missile at a monster, killing it instantly. Guess that's him. Let's do this quick. '' The cyborg-ninja stealthily crept up on what he believed to be Metal Knight, and slashed him in half. Two halves of a robot fell to the ground. '''Huh. It's just a remote-controlled robot. Better get moving before one of his fellow heroes sees.' '' A fellow hero did see, coincidentally. Genos charged up his arm cannon and shot a laser at Raiden, which was avoided. Raiden looked at the sender of the attack, and knew what he had to do. '''FIGHT!' 60 Genos blasted Raiden with another laser but the swordsman was faster, he jumped out of the way and sprinted towards the S-class hero. Raiden brought down his sword. The high-frequency blade cut through the air, and would have cut through Genos' head had he not punched Raiden backwards. Another punch followed that one, and another, and another, until Genos was punching so fast you could compare his fists to drops of rain during a typhoon. Stopping the Machine-gun Blows, Genos fired a laser at Raiden and knocked him into a building. 50 Raiden got to his feet, quite stunned. Gathering himself, the white-haired cyborg grabbed his blade and- Was kicked right in the face by Genos. The Demon Cyborg wasted no time in following up his earlier combo, landing another kick and a laser blast. Genos approached as fast as he could, but was punched right in the chest. Raiden hit Genos with a savate kick and stabbed Genos, who tried to dodge but had his right leg stabbed. Genos pushed Raiden back a few blocks with a stream of fire from his cannon, and withdrew the blade from his leg. 40 I need my sword back, otherwise I don't stand a chance.' '' thought Raiden. Sprinting and dodging more fire blasts, Raiden bounded through the air, landed in front of Genos, and wrenched the high-frequency blade from his hands, then cut off Genos' left arm with it, grabbed his other arm, and threw the S-class into a park, the throw also putting him through a lamppost. 30 ''I will have to win using my long-range attacks. Once he gets close, it's over. ''reflected Genos. He repeatedly fired lasers at the fast-moving ninja cyborg. Genos jumped backward and fired an incineration cannon once Raiden got close, also using the momentum from the cannon to boost himself away from Raiden. Genos had to finish the battle with the next attack, or Raiden would catch up. He boosted again to the roof of a convenience store, and readied one more attack. He put all his energy into his only remaining arm, and waited. Raiden had already caught up and was right in front of him, it was now or never. Genos shot a HUGE beam of destructive fire, but he realized something: he was facing up. Raiden had cleaved him in half the second before he fired the beam. Genos looked to the side, seeing his legs lying there. The ninja sheathed his blade and walked away, resuming the hunt for Metal Knight. '''KO! This melee's winner is......Raiden! Epilogue Saitama walked out of the convenience store holding a bag of chips and a soda. "Master!" cried Genos. "Oh, hey. How'd you get up there?" asked Saitama. "Well, it's a long story.........hey, can you help get me down from here?" Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true